Un arc et des flèches
by Sarah1007
Summary: Allison essaie son nouvel arc dans les bois, accompagnée par Lydia. Mais Allison se rend compte de l'effet qu'elle a sur Lydia et la provoque... ONESHOT [Allydia]


Un petit One Shot, encore une fois, en attendant la suite de "Werewolf ". Je crois que je suis devenue totalement accro à Allydia. ^^

* * *

" J'ai froid. " se plaignit Lydia pour la cinquième fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé à suivre Allison dans la forêt, pour que cette dernière essaie son nouvel arc.

" Prends sur toi, on y est presque.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne, déjà ?

\- C'est toi, qui a voulu venir, et je t'interdis de rentrer seule dans ces bois. Maintenant que tu es là, tu restes là. "

Lydia soupira mais obtempéra. Quelques mètres plus loin, Allison s'arrêta et saisit son arc, qu'elle tourna et retourna entre ses mains.

" On va voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre !

\- Attends, tu vas tirer comme ça maintenant ? Au hasard ? Sans cible ?

-Euhm... Ah ! L'arbre là-bas, le blanc ! C'est ça ma cible !

\- Il est à genre... cent mètres ! Tu veux me faire croire que tu peux tirer une flèche à ce point pui... "

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une flèche traversa le bois et alla se ficher droit dans l'arbre désigné comme cible par Allison, qui se tourna vers Lydia en haussant les sourcils, l'invitant à terminer sa phrase. Mais Lydia continua de regarder alternativement Allison, son arc puis la flèche plantée dans l'arbre.

" Maintenant, un peu plus difficile. " fit Allison, en réfléchissant.

" Là-bas, le ballon coincé sur cette branche. " Indiqua Lydia, coupant court à ses réflexions.

" D'accord. " Acquiesça Allison avec un sourire, lorsqu'elle vit le ballon dont parlait Lydia.

" Et si jamais j'y arrive...

\- Attends tu veux une récompense ? Sérieusement Allison ?

\- Si j'y arrive, tu seras mon esclave pendant une semaine. Je peux te faire faire le ménage, mes leçons...

\- On a plus douze ans, Allison !

\- Eh, c'est moi qui décide.

\- Bien. Mais je n'irai pas à tes rendez-vous avec Scott à ta place. " fit-elle avec une moue de dégoût.

Allison sourit et prépara sa flèche, se concentrant sur le ballon. Lydia l'observait : la brune avait les sourcils froncés, un œil fermé de manière à mieux viser, et sa bouche aux lèvres fines s'ouvrait légèrement. Dieu, qu'elle avait envie de fermer cette bouche d'un baiser ! Et la peau d'Allison, si pâle, qui faisait si bien ressortir ses grands yeux chocolats... Lydia se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans s'en rendre compte. Un raclement de gorge la fit revenir à la réalité. Sans bouger autre chose que sa bouche du moindre millimètre, Allison murmura :

" Tu apprécies ce que tu vois ? " Son visage restait neutre mais Lydia su qu'elle retenait un sourire. La rousse avait rougi du front au menton et elle détourna le regard, gênée.  
Allison décocha la flèche, qui atteignit le ballon et le traversa de part en part.

" Il semblerait que je sois dispensée de leçons et de ménage pendant une semaine. J'ai une soudaine envie de tartiner le sol de la cuisine avec du nutella.

\- Très drôle. Tu as juste eu de la chance. On peut rentrer maintenant ? J'ai très froid.

\- Je sais que tu as froid. "

Allison soupira devant l'air suppliant de Lydia, et ôta sa veste pour la lui poser sur les épaules. Lydia la regarda, intriguée, rougissant de plus bel.

" Tu comptes rougir dès que je te parle ou je te touche ? " rit simplement Allison, sans quitter la rousse des yeux.

" Merci. Je m'y attendais juste pas.

\- Bien sûr. Tu rougis de surprise alors ? "

La situation devenait vraiment gênante, là. Allison et Lydia se faisaient face, leur visage espacés seulement d'une dizaine de centimètres, Lydia tenant fermement le veste d'Allison autour d'elle ; elle en sentait le parfum et aurait voulu y plonger tête la première pour en respirer l'odeur encore et encore, mais le geste aurait pu paraître - légèrement - étrange.

" Tu veux vraiment pas rentrer, Allison ?

\- Pas tout de suite.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Je commence à avoir du mal à respirer. Je vais avoir une crise de panique.

\- Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? "

Lydia savait qu'Allison plaisantait mais elle eut tout de même la sensation d'être percée à jour, et elle dût se faire violence pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant lorsqu'elle se sentit rougir à nouveau. Ce rougissement voulait tout dire et Allison perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle comprit. Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement, faisant comme si elle n'avait rien remarquer. Mieux : elle semblait vouloir enfoncer Lydia jusqu'au bout et la mettre la plus mal à l'aise possible. Elle s'approcha de Lydia, et lui murmura à l'oreille doucement, le souffle de la brune faisant frissonner la rousse:

" Si tu sens que tu vas faire une crise, tu n'auras qu'à penser à moi... "

Et puis, malicieusement, elle ajouta :

" Quand je suis sous la douche... "

La respiration de Lydia se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'Allison s'éloignait d'elle pour reprendre son arc, qu'elle avait posé sur un petit tas de feuilles mortes.

" Tu veux essayer ? " proposa-t-elle.

" Hein ? Que... Je... Que quoi ? "

Allison éclata de rire, soit dit en passant le plus beau son pour les oreilles de Lydia, et redemanda d'une voix encore plus douce :

" Lydia, est-ce que tu veux essayer ? De tirer à l'arc ?

\- Oh ! Je... Euh... Non, merci. Merci mais non, je... Vas-y toi, entraîne-toi.

\- Oh mais si tu vas essayer. "

Elle lui plaça l'arc dans les mains de force, et se plaça derrière elle. Puis elle guida les mains de Lydia sur l'arc pendant que la rousse essayait de se forcer à respirer, malgré le contact des mains d'Allison sur les siennes.

" Tu veux me rendre folle... "

Elle comprit lorsque Allison serra un peu plus ses mains qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute. Les mains de la rousse se crispèrent sur l'arc alors que la brune se collait un peu plus dans son dos, pas gênée le moins du monde.

" Et je pense que j'y arrive... "

N'y tenant plus, Lydia s'écarta brusquement d'Allison et posa l'arc par terre.

" T'as gagné, d'accord, j'abandonne ! " se rendit-elle, les bras levé en signe d'abandon et essayant de reprendre son souffle, la veste d'Allison toujours sur ses épaules.

" Il y a quelque chose que je voudrai essayer. " fit timidement Allison, dont l'assurance semblait envolée, en s'approchant de Lydia encore une fois.

" Quoi ? " demanda Lydia dans un souffle, ses yeux fixés sur ceux de la brune.

Elle voyait Allison s'approcher de plus en plus près d'elle et voulut reculer, mais elle était incapable de bouger. Et puis elle sentit les lèvres d'Allison contre les siennes comme elle en avait si souvent rêvé. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ce fut suffisant. Allison regarda dans les yeux de Lydia et n'y lut que du désir. Alors elle l'embrassa de nouveau, plaquant son corps contre le sien, les bras enroulés autour de la taille de la rousse, qui était dans un état second, comme si son corps faisait les actions pendant que son âme observait la scène. Ses mains sur les reins d'Allison, elle se laissa porter par le baiser, transportée au septième ciel.

* * *

Laissez vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à checker mes autres OS et fanfic ! bonne journée de chaleur à vous en cette période de canicule !


End file.
